


Cabin in the Woods.

by Scarbz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarbz/pseuds/Scarbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are living on their own in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Woods.

Sweat glistened off my forehead and soaked through the layers of my clothing, but I kept at the soil until it became suitable enough. My knees cracked a bit as I bent over and wrestled a few seeds out of my pocket. With the utmost care I placed them in the holes I’d dug, said a quick prayer and stood up surveying it all. These would have to take root, I thought, or we would have to keep moving.

I went back inside and sat on the couch. The only thing I ever really did when I wasn’t working my ass off.

The moon had been hung for hours by the time I heard the first howls of the night. It didn’t even bother me anymore. After living in a constant itching state you learn to forget about the moon… How long has it even been? I started to count on my fingers, but it was useless. Time isn’t measured in days anymore, but in events.

The fire that forced us out of the ruins of the L.A. zoo couldn’t have been more than 2 weeks ago. And how long had we stayed there before that? A month? Two? It was our best setup by far, even better than the cabin we’d found here, and pretty fitting with how everything had been turning out.  Food was plentiful; we’d gotten there just in time to save everything from starvation. Pretty cruel considering we just ended up eating them anyways. And then, along with most of the surrounding area, it all went up in flames.

I heard him coming before I saw him, so I went out onto the moonlit porch.

“So what took so long tonight?” I tried my best to sound cheerful; he needed every bit of happiness he could get.

“It was stupid of you to come out here in the dark.” Was all I got back from him.

“I heard y-“

“You heard a wolf. Do you know how many other wolves there are here? You could’ve been ripped apart and it would’ve been my fault.” The look he was giving me hurt worse than his yelling. It wasn’t steady and firm like it used to be back in Beacon Hills, but instead worried and broken. He had been through so much, even before everything happened.

“Listen Derek, I’m sorry. It’s just nice out here. I couldn’t tell you the last time I just sat outside and relaxed…  I just wanted to see the stars anyways.”

“Look at the stars when I’m around. Otherwise stay inside.”

I wanted to say I could take care of a few wolves, but in all honesty I didn’t know if I could.

-

“Not fair!” Scott got that confused look on his face that he only always had.

“Scott I think you should just accept the fact that Allison is the man in this relationship.” I wasn’t going to go make friendship bracelets with the guy, but ever since Jackson had turned he had mellowed out enough to be tolerable… even if he was with Lydia.

“There is no way you’ve had 21 four times in a row, you must’ve used some Hunter trick.”

“Yeah, because Hunter’s are actually just really really good card counters. Hints the annual Argent family vacation to Vegas.” Allison smirked and kissed Scott on the cheek, it pained me to watch them being so cute.

“Whatever… Stiles, where is Derek anyways?” Scott asked, oblivious to everything.

I had no idea where Derek was. Ever since we had gotten in an argument over what pizza delivery was better he had been AWOL. Leave it to Derek to start a fight over something everyone loves.

“I don’t know man. Can’t you just use your little Werewolf senses and sniff him out or something?”

“Dude! Yeah! Great idea!” (He really was pretty daft, but who could blame the kid. He was so darned cute when he was still trying to figure out something that happened two minutes ago.)

Luckily we didn’t have to chase Scott all around town while he sniffed out our big ole Sourwolf, because no sooner had Scott spoken than Derek came bursting right through the front door.

“Something’s wrong.” Was all he got out before Jackson started shifting.

-

We ate dinner (I use that word loosely) under the stars that night. Derek had managed to bring home a nice buck, and his inner manly pride was just starting to boost his mood. I talked it up to. I had read somewhere you’re supposed to do that, no matter how small it really is.

“ ‘S good.” I mumbled with a mouth full of venison.

If you had told me last year I would be eating wild game on a regular basis I would’ve laughed in your face. Fighting random supernatural creatures?  Yeah sure, but definitely not eating fire grilled Deer. Derek just sort of smiled through his food (if you could ever really say he smiled). And then we sat in silence for a really long time.  

“You’re right,” I turned to look at him and saw his face outlined in pale light, looking up at the billions of stars. “for wanting to look at them. They're beautiful.”

And with the same focus he'd given the stars seconds before he now looked right into my eyes. It was piercing. And I shivered a bit. How could you not when a chiseled killing machine looks at you with such… closeness? Desire? Who knew the word? Not me.

-

Jackson’s eye flashed bright blue and suddenly there were three snarling wolves in my living room. Before I even knew what had happened Derek was in front of me with his teeth bared in Jackson’s direction, not a second after Jackson pushed off powerful hind legs and caught Derek around the side. I looked frantically for Allison and saw that she and Scott were nowhere to be found.

A claw was slashed across fur and a mist of red shot out.

Somehow Jackson had managed to get out of Derek’s vice grip and I was knocked back onto the ground. Teeth inches from my face, I knew I was going to die. Derek slammed into his side and I sat frozen. Telling my legs to move, but failing to actually do it.

“Stiles run!” Derek somehow managed, and my feet suddenly cooperated. I took off through the front door into the mid-day Californian sun. Luckily, and because of paranoia, I kept my keys on me at all times and the Jeep fired up faithfully. I drove straight to the safest place I could think of.

-

I didn’t want to ruin the night or the rare emotion he displayed, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Derek, about what happened the other night-“

“Stiles I don’t want to talk about that. Not now. Not ever. Okay?”

“I just wanted to apologize. I know I shouldn’t have done it but I was just so… confused? I was numb. I just wanted to feel something.”

“Well next time you want to feel something Stiles, leave me out of it.” His eyes now a puppy dog's instead of their mutated cousin's, he walked back to the cabin we pretended was home.

-

When I pulled into the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, I saw Allison’s car was already there. Scott was beside my door before I had a chance to unbuckle myself, leaving me  no time to think before he started proclaiming:

“Stiles… this is bad. This is really really really bad.” I finally allowed myself to remember that I was almost just mauled to death.

“Why the fuck did Jackson go crazy back there? Do you know how much damage he probably caused to my house?” And then it hit me. the living room would be trashed, if the house was even still standing. What was Dad going to say when he saw the place, and what was I going to say when he asked why there were giant claw marks everywhere.

“I don’t know man. Allison thinks he went into a triggered hysteria. She said she’s seen it before. It happens when someone’s mate dies…” I could tell from the look in Scott’s eyes that Lydia was dead.

“Where is she? What happened to her?”

“Who? Lydia? Lydia’s fine man… but Danny’s parents found him bleeding out in his bed. Mom called me while we were headed here and told me he didn’t make it. She said they don’t know what was happening either; he didn’t have a single cut on his body. He was just bleeding everywhere.”

Trying to process the fact that Jackson was in love with Danny, Lydia was probably heartbroken, and Danny was dead would’ve been too much for me to handle. Tack onto that list that as soon as we walked inside we saw Deaton lying in a pool of blood, and you have a full blown mental breakdown.

-

I waited a bit before following him in. I figured it would probably be smart to give him some time to himself, you know because he has giant teeth and anger issues. And when I did go in he was in his usual spot, the big overstuffed chair that he somehow fit into perfectly. He didn’t even look up from his book.

“What are you reading tonight?”

Instead of a response he help the book up just long enough for me to the “A Separate Peace” on the cover. If the gay porno mags I had found in the bathroom hadn’t give them away it was now clear in my mind that the previous owners of this cabin were definitely gay, and picked very good reading material. I sat down on the couch and read, for the 10th time, Ryan Gosling’s GQ feature. At least in this cabin things seemed normal.

Normal. And cold. Now I guess the cabin couple had been keen on body heat because when it came to blankets we only had one big quilted comforter. Tonight it was mine. I cuddled up against the arm of the couch and despite my fetal position I was still losing heat. A sign that winter was coming. The crops I planted earlier seemed useless.

I looked up from Ryan’s warm gaze long enough to see that Derek was cold too. Not shivering exactly, because I think that even in Antarctica he wouldn’t be still, but I could tell he was making a conscious effort to have his legs be as close to himself as possible.

“Come over here.” I knew it probably wasn’t the best thing to do, all things considered, but I did it anyway.

For the longest time he just looked at me, I guess deciding if it was worth it. Ever since I had kissed him he had been cautious about being around me. No matter how often I told him it didn’t mean anything. In the end the patchwork won him over and he tucked himself in beside me.

-

“I don’t know what to do! It’s coming from everywhere Scott. He’s bleeding out of every pore.” Allison was trying to stop it, but every bit of gauze she used was soaked through in seconds. The trashcan already overflowing.

“Scott call your Mom, I’ll call Dad and ask if anything’s up on his end.” I tried to stay calm.

The phone rang and rang, but eventually all I got was a voice recording telling me that he couldn’t get to the phone. Scott’s face told the same story.

“Nothing.” He said.

“We’ll just take him to the hospital ourselves. I guess you can put him in the back of the je-“I turned around to see Allison slumped back on the reception desk with red splotches developing over her face, I heard Scott howl behind me and managed maybe four feet before I felt hot knives being driven into my bicep.

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first fanfic


End file.
